everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Amorette Cupid
Amorette Juliet Cupid is a 2019-introduced and all-around/fiction-only character. She is the child of Eros, god of sexual desire & his wife Psyche, the goddess of the soul from the myth/story Eros and Psyche, and currently attends Ever After High in her Fourth Year. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Royal Side '''because she loves how her parents met and hopes to meet someone like that. Character '''Personality Amorette clearly takes after her mother when she as a mortal princess. She has a very curious nature that sometimes gets the best of her. Her compassion for others than herself shows how selfless she is. When she is told that she as beautiful as her mother or her grandmother, she'll often act modest. When she was very young, Amorette was very attached to anyone close to her, family or not. That habit turned her into a somewhat follower, but others actions don't have an effect on Amorette. Overtime, she learns to be a leader herself for her own sake. Her creativity knows no bounds at all. Being inspired by her parents, Amorette likes to combine styles based of two differenty kinds of styles (or people). This made her an outside the box thinker. A quick, self learner as she can collect more information faster and remember said information longer than most students. Appearance Amorette has fair cream skin, a tiny button nose, big brown 'doe' eyes. She inherited her mother's long and curly hair, but as a brown hair with a pink (sometimes rose gold) ombre. She was born with two different types of birthmarks that symbolize her parents: a tiny pink heart just below her eye and multiple butterfly markings/birthmarks on both of her arms. Unlike the majority of her siblings, she inherited both of her parents wings types, but this is mainly due to the fact that her siblings (excluding Hedone) are her siblings on their father's side rather than her mother's. While she loves both her small cotton candy pink avian wings with a black ombre and her equally as small pink butterfly wings with black ombre and black spots, she would much prefer her butterfly wings 'cause she does not to not deal with the feathers. She can switch between her two sets of wings at any point of time. She is said to possess both her mother and grandmother's beauty. Her appearance makes her look as if she was made of porcelain and could crack if you touch her. She is definitely not made of porcelain. Hobbies and Interests Fashion It's not hard to believe that Amorette is into fashion. Her grandmother introduced it to her and she was drawn to the different kinds of fashion. She eventually created a new fashion sense for her alone. It's called "Lovely Soul", inspired by her parents and their roles as the God of Sexual Desire & the Goddess of Soul. She eventually started a fashion business that mainly involves revamping "old" outfits and fixing others, but she still makes good money from it. Dragon Care & Riding This came as a surprise to almost everyone, Amorette loves dragons for a long time. Her family doesn't know how or where she got this interest from, but they are okay with it once they saw how well she was at it. She has her own dragon Mariposa prior to joining the club. Sparring It's like people forget that Eros is Aphrodite and Ares' son. Ares has trained for when she was little, from self defense to one-on-one sparring sessions. Of course, the sessions did come in handy when she was enrolled into Ever After High. Guys would bother because of her beauty, now they know not to mess with her. Amorette practices her sparring for it to stay on its peak. Waitressing Much less a hobby and more of a job, Amorette works as a waitress at the Hearts and Roses Cafe. As much as Retta loves ''the uniforms, she does whatever she can to give suggestions to the senior staff about the uniform designs. She loved the place when her and Jaiden had their first 'offical' date, then later became their favorite hangout spot. Speaking of Jaiden, he doesn't get jealous by the boys Amorette serves (unless they do something perverted or make her uncomfortable) because he knows most of them are in a relationship. Her grandma, Aphrodite is one of the cafe's powerful investors. Powers/Abilities Despite being a child of Eros, Amorette doesn't possess any of his powers other than invisibility and mastery of archery. She possess most of her mother's powers instead. *'Telekinesis: She has the power to move things by thought alone. *'Telepathy: '''She has the power to communicate through thought, read other peoples' thoughts, emotions, and desires, and control those thoughts, emotions, and desires. *'Wing Manifestation: 'As the daughter of Pysche and Eros, Amorette can manifest both her father's avian wings and her mother's functional butterfly wings and can switch between them. **'Flight: Having wings more than often means that she can achieve flight. *'Multilingual: '''Amorette is fluent in English, Latin, French, Greek, Japanese, and currently learning Chinese. *'Battle Prowess: Amorette is an expert in marksmanship and battles, and is very skilled in sparring. This makes her a great fighter and warrior. *'Invisiblity: '''She can turn herself invisible. *She can communicate with butterflies. *Amorette can innately.. **see others' auras, as well as her own. **know when soulmates are together, and also know who her soulmate is. **innately know their souls' previous incarnations, and can evoke and communicate with those incarnations. * Amorette is an expert of archery, as most children of Eros generally are. Fairy Tale - Cupid and Psyche How the Story Goes? Cupid and Psyche How does Amorette fit into it? After her parents' story and Hedone's birth, Psyche wanted a child and one with Eros since she enjoyed raising Hedone and wanted that feeling of joy again. Eros agreed and soon later, Psyche gave birth to Amorette. For most of her childhood, Amorette blindly followed Hedone since she was her favorite elder sister. Being the youngest daughter of Cupid and Psyche resulted her in being spoiled rotten since birth. Relationships Parents Psyche Amorette loves her mother and vice-versa. Psyche favors her over her siblings, including Hedone, mainly because she has most of her powers. She does support her daughter in anything Amorette does, even if they are considered dangerous. Psyche taught her about the mortal mind and soul and Amorette took it to heart. Eros Eros, on the other hand, doesn't really mind with Amorette having her mother's powers. He knows she's both his and Psyche's and that's alright by him. Like most of his children, Eros did teach Amorette archery and she mastered it like her siblings and taught her to control her invisibility. He didn't however teach her anything about love and the heart, other than that love comes in any form. Grandparents Ares and Aphrodite treat their granddaughter as if she was their own. Since their only daughter Harmonia was already grown up and married, Amorette seems to remind them of her when Harmonia was younger. Ares Ares was the more protective of the two as he usually is with his children and taught her basic self-defense. Overtime, basic self-defense became private one-one-one spars behind Eros’s back. When she revealed that she enjoyed dragon riding and care & even has a dragon as pet, Ares blamed no one but himself for Amorette's interest in this. When Amorette explained that it wasn't his fault, he felt a great deal of guilt lifted off his shoulders. Aphrodite Despite being her daughter-in-law's child, Aphrodite still loved her, especially with the beauty that Amorette had, which she believed came from her rather than Psyche. Aphrodite often offer to babysit when she was younger and sets up play dates with Amorette and her daughters to see if they got along. Aphrodite was the one who introduced a young Amorette to the world of fashion and is very proud of how her influenced Amorette for years to come. Aunt & Uncles Harmonia Aunt Harmonia is the absolute bestest!!! She is super down-to-earth and has a big heart that rivals Amorette herself. Harmonia considers Amorette as a baby sister. Like Hedone, Harmonia enjoys taking Amorette off of Olympus and watch the mortals, but her biggest impact on Amorette was her heart. The purity it had hit her like a truck. Seeing her only aunt/"sister" being fond and kind to the mortals that worships her family as well as the gods themselves made her see the good/bright side in almost anything. Demios & Phobos Uncles Demios and Phobos are pretty cool. They tend to scare their niece when she was little, due to being the gods of fear and terror. But after a lot (and I mean, a lot) of unannounced visits, she warmed up to them. Anteros Her and Uncle Anteros have a somewhat strained relationship, mainly thanks to his and Eros' hatred with each other. It's almost like what happen with Aphrodite and Psyche. ''Almost. Amorette once tried to impress Anteros with her two sets of wings, and it worked. Anteros much prefers to see Amorette with her mother's butterfly wings rather than her father's avain wings, but he'll constantly tell her that both of her wings are beautiful and blames her father for acting like this towards her. Whenever Eros comes to pick Amorette up, the twin brothers would have an argument about anything (sometimes in front of baby Amorette, which results in a crying Amorette all the times) Siblings Eros, being the God of Sexual Desire, will be the father of multiple half-siblings for Amorette. Hedone Hedone is easily Amorette's favorite eldest sister. She blindly followed her everywhere she went, including the mortal realm, where she saw what Hedone does firsthand. While she did love it, she didn't love it enough to want to follow in her footsteps. Hedone loves her little sister as much as she does in return. She even gave her a Pomeranian puppy that she made immortal as a going-away present before she left to go to Ever After High. C.A. Cupid The two siblings get along swimmingly. C.A. is really the first one of the Cupid extended family that Amorette got along with since she transferred to Ever After High. Amorette was scared at first because of having her mother's wings, but C.A. didn't care about that. When she learned about C.A.'s crush on Dexter Charming, Amorette tried to tell her adopted sister that he's not worth it; that he's not her soulmate, but she wouldn't listen and got her heartbroken. Storge L. Cupid Storge helps her gets publicity for her self-managed fashion shop through her YouTube channel, which boosted Amorette's business a lot. Since then, the older Cupid featured Amorette in a number of her YouTube videos. Synnove Z. Cupid The two half-sisters don't talk to each other due to Synnove's family and trust issues. Hedone told Amorette about her through a letter and said that she most likely wouldn't even bother looking at her. She knows that most of her half-siblings don't even talk to their father like Amorette has been for all of her life. Amorette being Amorette decided to respect Synnove's silent request and not talk or acknowledge her in any way. Romeo V. Cupid Romeo doesn't love Amorette, but rather tolerates her, just like C.A. & Amoris. The remaining of their siblings don't consider him as a Cupid at all. He loves the revamps Amorette makes with his outfits as he is a person who appreciates good fashion. K.V. Cupid K.V. is her younger sister and roommate. She's extremely shy, not talking to anyone outside of the Cupid extended family. She doesn't any pets, so their dorm is filled with Amorette's three pets. She'll hide behind Amorette if she's with someone else (especially with Jaiden and Juniper). When it came to her siblings in Ever After HIgh, Amorette was actually scared that they wouldn't see her as their siblings as most of them are taking Eros's parts in stories. But she was wrong, they actually did love her as a sister. They actually loved that she had two sets of wings. While she isn't part of the Plague of Cupids, they tend to try to include her in their group activities when they can. Friends Ieso Solanoidae A fellow winged student and Royal, Amorette easily caught the admiration of the underclassman with her compassion and modesty. But when Ieso found out that she's dating Jaiden, the two girls has a temporary rift as they had different views on him. They made up in the end, but Ieso still doesn't trust Jaiden at all. Juniper Wocky The older Jabberwock twin is like her brother, but much more cruel. At first, Juniper didn't trust Amorette at all, thinking she's using Jaiden for her own personal gain (which she'd do if he wasn't her brother). But as days turn into months, Juniper finally trusted her. This trust allowed her to learn about Amorette's immense skill in sparring, something that Juniper was (somewhat) proud of. Dana Joneczewa The two are fashion buddies through and through, as well as social butterflies princesses. Dana must approve of any pink/Gucci outfits made by Amorette. Their main (and only) bonding activity is having frequent shopping sprees in Book End. Kiyoko Sakura The two bonded over their love for love and fangirl over a ship they've been having becomes real. Kiyoko is also a regular at Amorette's mini-shop and ask her for fashion advice. Tsukiko M. Akarui Retta met Tsuki at Princess Design and became fast friends over fashion. Them, along with Abundantia became their own little fashion squad. Another thing is that Tsuko doesn't mind the twins, which makes their friendship even better. Abundantia Yuan A proud member of their fashion squad, Amorette and Abundantia met in Princess Design as well and became friends. Tia often styles Retta's hair, and the latter always loves the results. Tia also feels indifferent towards Juniper and Jaiden, which makes them better friends. Opal Wicked First and foremost, Amorette doesn't care who Opal's mother. Whenever Opal calls herself or someone else calls her a monster, she will step in and reminds her that she's dating a Jabberwocky kid and she doesn't think Opal's a monster. Pets Nessy Her first pet was a gift from Hedone: a Pomeranian puppy named Nessy she made immortal. Nessy had bright golden fur, brown puppy dog eyes, nubby feet and a matching nubby tail. Nessy is a tiny ball of energy. He runs really fast (for a dog with nubby feet) and more than often runs into someone. But he'll get back up again like nothing happened. Nessy is very young and very attached to Amorette, often rubbing his head against Amorette's hand as a way to ask for affection. He's oddly quiet, only barking when he needs food, water, or just to attract his owner. In the morning, Nessy will wake up everyone in the dorm with his barking. Nessa is semi-scared of heights, tucking his furry head underneath Amorette's arms if she's with him. Mariposa Mariposa is one of Legend's offsprings. Amorette found her in the woods one day after school. She has an overall soft and tri-colored complexion with shining blush pink scales, medium-sized blush-pink and rose-pink gradient wings and feet, soft ocean blue eyes. Mariposa also has a tuft of taffy-pink hair on the back of her head. She's decorated with a platinum breastplate with a pink jewel that's forged in the shape of a butterfly. Mariposa is a sweet and affectionate dragon. Like Nessy, Mariposa craves for Amorette's attention and is willing to fight Nessy for Amorette's attention. Outside of that, Mariposa loves Nessy like he's the brother she never had. She can change from a grownup dragon to a baby dragon. Her main elements are ice and fire. Coeur During Animal Calling, Amorette attracted the attention and pleasure of an ewe lamb she named Coeur. Coeur has pure white fleece that's softer than a down pillow. Amorette sometimes uses Coeur's old fleece in various ways: stuffing for her pillow, new winter coats, etc. Most of the time, Coeur doesn't really leave Amorette's dorm and will often be seen sleeping in her bed (made from her shedded fleece). She will forever remain a ewe lamb. Romance Jaiden Wocky (Ship Name: Draco Amor) The two met the first day of their Freedom Year and sparks flew fast. It wasn't long when Amorette noticed that Jaiden treated her differently than everyone else. He always knew what to say to Amorette that made her butterfly wings flutter with joy. One day, her butterfly wings were out and they fluttered, which lead to Jaiden always calling her 'his sweet little butterfly". They didn't begin dating until their Legacy Year, the same year when C.A. Cupid wanted to bring back True Hearts Day. The night of the dance, Amorette wore her newest outfit and caught the eye of Jaiden. Jaiden then led her away from the dance and asked her to be his girlfriend, which she said yes. It didn't take long for everyone to make a huge deal about their relationship. Almost everyone believed their love was fake and that Jaiden was abusing her behind the scenes. Of course, that wasn’t what really happens yet people don’t seem to believe her. She always defends Jaiden from anyone against their relationship. Enemies OPEN (don't give her too many) Outfits '''Colors: '''Red, Black, Pink, White, Cream '''Motifs: '''Hearts & Butterflies '''Theme: '''Kawaii Asian & Parisian Fashion Quotes * TBA Trivia *Her mirror blog is [[Amorette Cupid/Mirror Blog|@FashionButterfly']]. *Butterflies follow her everywhere. *This is her [https://www.pinterest.com/kayladpowell/eah-myth-amorette/ '''Pinterest'] board. *Some people say she go her beauty from her mother Psyche while others say she got it from her grandmother Aphrodite. *If she was a VSCO filter, she'd be Pastel Pink. *Her cartoon voice actor would be Elise Lovelock. Notes * Amorette is French for "little love" * Cupid is the last name of one of Amorette's canon siblings, Chariclo. ** It comes from the Roman name for Eros. * Coeur is French for "heart". ** An ewe lamb is the name of a baby female sheep. ***Sheep are one of Psyche's sacred animals. They also symbolize simplicity, innocence and purity. * Mariposa is Spanish for "butterfly" Gallery TBACategory:Females Category:Royals Category:Characters Category:Cupid and Psyche Category:RoseSummers1's OCs Category:LGBTA+ Category:Pansexual Category:Panromantic Category:Property of RoseSummers1 Category:Greek